Civil Warrior
Civil Warrior |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} |tag1 = Defensive: Guard |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Metal |tag4 = Civil War - Iron Man |tag5 = Civil War - Cpt. America |tag6 = Armor Suit |release date = June 30th, 2016 |origin = Marvel: Contest of Champions |victory animation = Civil Warrior raises his shield. |crystal = United Crystal Fused Crystal |ability1 = Armor |ability2 = Armor Up |ability3 = Heal Block |ability4 = Power Drain |ability5 = Power Lock |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = 1492 |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = 117 |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Friends |synpartner1 = Falcon |synbonus2 = Friends |synpartner2 = Winter Soldier |synbonus3 = Rivals |synpartner3 = Hulkbuster |synbonus4 = Rivals |synpartner4 = Iron Man |synbonus5 = Teammates |synpartner5 = Guillotine |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes (not in base pool) |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tags = Civil War - Cpt. America Civil War - Iron Man Defensive: Guard Hero Metal Size: M|abilities = Heal Block Armor Power Drain|signature ability = Arc Shield|tier6 = Yes}} :This article is about the Champion. For the ''Cosmic Civil War: Endgame level of the same name, see Civil Warrior (CWE-2-2).'' Civil Warrior is a Tech Champion. Being a Tech Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mutant Champions, but is weak to Cosmic Champions. Bio There are many rumors about the origins of the mysterious Civil Warrior... legend says he is a Captain America from an alternate Earth ravaged by the Civil War between his own army and Iron Man's forces. On that world, the two heroes mortally wounded each other in the final battle of the war; Steve survived, but Tony didn't. Riddled with guilt for the battle's destruction and the death of his former ally at his own hands, he assumed the mantle of the Civil Warrior. Adding Tony's ARC technology to his Captain America gear, he vowed to use his friend's legacy to stop this senseless conflict from ever happening again. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Heavy Attacks * 100% chance to inflict Heal Block, preventing the target from recovering Health for 5 seconds. Developer Notes: This has one potential trigger chance during the final strike of the heavy attack. Special Attacks * If the opponent is under the effect of a Heal Block Debuff, that Heal Block is replaced with a 10 second Heal Block. Developer Notes: This Heal Block will not replace a Passive Heal Block effect, such as those gained from a Local or Linked node. * 2 Armor Up Buffs are consumed to create one permanent Armor Up Buff, increasing Armor Rating by . When Attacked * For each Armor Up effect active, Civil Warrior's advanced Stark Tech protects him further, reducing enemy Offensive Ability Accuracy by 15% per Armor Up charge. Blocking * 20% chance to gain an Armor Up Buff for 7 seconds, granting + Armor Rating. Developer Notes: These Armor Up effects stack infinitely. All Attacks * 8% chance to gain an Armor Up Buff for 7 seconds, granting + Armor Rating. Passive * Civil Warrior's Mk. II suit grants him 15% Poison and Bleed damage resistance for each stack of Armor Up active. This does not function while fighting Cosmic Champions. Signature Ability Locked= Arc Shield *An upgrade to Civil Warrior's Arc Shield grants him extra Armor Effects and reduces incoming Special Damage. |-|Unlocked= Arc Shield - Passive *An upgrade to Civil Warrior's Arc Shield grants him 2 Armor Up charges at the start of the fight, each increasing Armor Rating by for 2 seconds. Additionally, he receives Special Damage resistance while Blocking. +30% when fighting Mutant Champions. Special Attacks Special 1: Arc Blast - "I have seen this war." *Civil Warrior triggers his advanced Stark Tech, gaining 4 Armor Up charges, each increasing Armor Rating by for 7 seconds. Special 2: Repulsor Rush - "I have fought this fight." *Depletes up to 60% of the target's max Power. Special 3: Overload - "I must end it at any cost." *100% chance to Power Drain , depleting up to 55% of the target's max Power. If the target is reduced to zero power from this attack, they also become Power Locked for 6 seconds. Synergy Bonuses Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * [[Deadpool|'Deadpool']], Wolverine, Wolverine (X-23), Ultron ** Civil Warrior’s ability to keep frequent Heal Block effects active allows him to deny these Champions their much needed Regeneration effects. * Cyclops (Both), Storm ** In addition to a class advantage, Civil Warrior’s ability to perform strong Power Drain effects denies these Champions their ability to perform their much needed special attacks. Additionally, his ability to reduce enemy Offensive Ability Accuracy means that these Champions cannot trigger their Armor Break and Stun effects. Weaknesses * Iron Fist, Spider-Man (Symbiote), Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ** These Champions have a reliable way to strip away Civil Warrior’s Armor Up effects and do not rely on Offensive Ability Accuracy for their damage output as much as other Champions. Recommended Masteries * Parry ** One of Civil Warrior's greatest strengths is his ability to apply a Heal Block with his Heavy Attack. By triggering Parry, then going into a Heavy Attack, Civil Warrior can keep these short Heal Block effects active throughout the fight. * Collar Tech ** Civil Warrior's ability to block his opponent's incoming Special Damage, both from his Armor Up effects and his Signature Ability, allows him a great deal of survivability against opponents that rely on Special Damage. Grabbing this Mastery further enhances this advantage by lowering the opponent's Power Gain and reducing the number of Special Attacks overall. Trivia *In 2016, in order to celebrate 's 75th anniversary, seven Marvel games created unique versions of Captain America. Marvel: Contest of Champions was one of the first to explore the idea of creating a unique version of Captain America while Kabam was in the midst of developing Cosmic Civil War and Cosmic Civil War: Endgame, which led to the creation of Civil Warrior. **Other characters from this event include Peggy Carter (Captain America) from Marvel Puzzle Quest and Knight America from Marvel: Avengers Alliance. *Civil Warrior is the second character to be created exclusively for Marvel: Contest of Champions. The first was Guillotine. External links * * * * References Navigation Category:Original Champions Category:Tech Category:Heal Block Category:Armor Category:Power Drain Category:Armor Up